edfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Rain on My Ed
"Don't Rain on My Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Jawbreakers are free but time's running out for the candy-crazed Eds. Plot Edd's ever-resourceful brain appears to have come up trumps with the Eds latest venture - a 'peep into the future' courtesy of a little behind the scenes help from automaton Ed plus a patient explanation from Double D himself. Jonny and Plank are their first - and only - customers and they're actually quite enjoying it although their futuristic trip is cut off in its prime as Eddy has discovered the local candy store is holding a Customer Appreciation Day and the Jawbreakers aren't just succulent and spherical, they're FREE! This revelation is somewhat dampened by the discovery that the store in question closes in just ten minutes so they'll have to be quick about it! So begins the Eds' great run as they pull out all the stops to make it to the candy store before the shutters come down. Eddy's out in front but Edd's already made some calculations and he's really not so sure they're going to make it on time. But necessity is the mother of invention and so while Eddy panics into finding a shortcut through Jimmy's garden, Edd is busy constructing a vehicle that will get them there with time to spare. As always though fate conspires to rain on the Eds' parade, quite literally in fact because the Eds are soon swept away by a freak storm - though not before falling foul of the Kankers - and as if that wasn't enough a chicken drive suddenly passes through town and Eddy faces the ultimate test - help henpecked Edd or get a free Jawbreaker! Maybe if he'd taken a peep into the Eds' own future he'd have seen how this was going to work out. Not good! Not good! eddy run to jimmy's garden in the sky. MESSiIED ME! kevin drop a piano on eddy. they run and see chickens and eddy see johnny 2x4 and plank. what a poop!!! Quotes *'Eddy': at Nazz who is slurping on candy "Hey, where'd you get that Jawbreaker, Nazz? Bazooka-chin Kevin, right?" ---- *'Jonny': & with television sets strapped to his sandals "TV shoes?" Edd: "For viewing on the go..." sigh "Well I didn't say the future was practical." ---- *'Edd': "Curse promotional giveaways!" ---- *'Eddy': with Edd's invention "Where did this wagon come from. Hotshot?" Edd: at Eddy's interest "Necessity Eddy! Fabricated from everyday suburban litter in order to increase our velocity within our average shrinking window of opportunity! Eddy: bored "Yawn!" ---- *'Lee': "Hey look! Its our husbands." Marie: "Just in time to play house." Eddy: angry "Kankers!" Ed: horrified "Extreme close-up!" Edd: panicking "Retreat!" ---- *'Lee': she and her sisters shovel the trapped Eds out of a huge heap of mud "Mom was wrong. Men do amount to a pile of dirt!" ---- *'Jimmy': "My garden in the sky!" ---- *'Eddy': at the falling garden missing him "Missed me!" is crushed by a piano Kevin: "That's for gobbing on my bike, dork!" ---- *'Ed': "CHICKENS!" Eddy: "Don't look at 'em, Ed!" ---- *'Rolf': herding chickens "Yah, fowls! Yah!" sees a slow one "Come along laggard!" ---- *'Edd': frantic "Help me! I'm submerged in a preponderance of poultry!" ---- *'Jonny': to Eddy's request to open the shop door "Plank says to blow it out your nose Eddy!" Ed: "Hahaha good one huh Double D? That Plank cracks me up." Edd: sighing "There's a moral in this... somewhere." Ed: "Yup! Two chickens are better than one!" Trivia *How did Jonny get to the candy store before the Eds while having TVs tied to his shoes? **He probably took them off. *The Ed's cut though the lane to get to the construction site, yet the scene after that Eddy takes a shortcut through Jimmy's yard when he ran out of the construction site. So he would have gone in a complete circle. *Why didn't Eddy just buy two jawbreakers with the money he got from Jonny and Plank and claim his free one while Ed and Edd tidied up. *The trip to the Candy Store for the Eds seemed incredibly long compared to other episodes. *After Jimmy's "garden in the sky" fell, Jimmy was still on top of the ladder. When Kevin dropped the piano on Eddy, in the next few shots Jimmy is no longer on the ladder, but he was not shown coming down. *''Reply'': He possibly fell off right after it dropped on Eddy. *The piano Kevin dropped on Eddy was already severely damaged before it smashed him. *When Eddy says "No time, Candy Store!" his mouth doesn't move. *The movement of Double-D's shadow doesn't match up to the speed of the setting sun. *When Eddy gets caught in the steamroller cab, he pulls on the lever by accident. In the next scene, it shows a bit of the inside of the cab before the Eds are run over. If you look closely, you can see that the ball point on the lever is broken. But from what we saw last scene, the ball was never damaged. *When Ed checks his shoe for the time and we see a closeup of the bottom of his shoe, the color of his shoe is red, like Eddy's, instead of black like it should be. *The corner store Eddy mentioned in "The Ed-Touchables" was never seen in this episode. *Eddy ran underneath the ladder beneath Jimmy. Which probably explains why the garden box fell on him, it was possibly due to bad luck. *We learn that The Candy Store closes at 6pm. *The Eds use the same diving helmet they found in "Nagged to Ed" as a part of the Futuristic Scam. *This is one of the first times where Eddy doesn't swoon over Nazz, rather he was interested in the Jawbreaker she had. *''Fourth Wall Break'': When the Kankers spot the Eds, Eddy yells "Kankers!" while Ed yells, "Extreme Close-up"!, while the two are both, literally, in a close-up. *Apparently, Eddy cares more about jawbreakers than his friends due to how selfish he was about getting it. *''Running gags'': :#The Eds trying to get to the candy store, but having to face various hindrances along the way. :#Double-D being unable to keep up with Ed and Eddy and arguing with Eddy for leaving him and Ed behind. *Kevin dropping a piano on Eddy from the roof of Jimmy's house is an homage to Looney Toons cartoons of the 1940s-1960s where this was a frequent gag in the toons. Among the victims of the "killer piano" were Yosemite Sam and Daffy Duck. It also happened once or twice to Tom of Tom and Jerry fame as well. Also to Sylvester the Cat whenever he tries to bait a mouse like Tom & Jerry in the episode Canned Feud. *If you look at the shops across the street from the candy store when you're able to see it, one is a café called "Wootie's Café." This is a reference to James Wooton, who is a storyboard artist on the show (his nickname, "Wootie," is listed on his credit). *'Ed': "EXTREME CLOSEUP!!!" This was a saying made famous by The Skit Wayne's World on SNL and in the Wayne's World movies where they would show an big closeup of their faces and yell out "Extreme Closeup!!!" *Obstacles: **The Kankers **Jimmy's Garden in the Sky **The Futuristic House **Huge Thunderstorm **Parade of Chickens *When Double-D presses "the food button". It's top is pink, but when he presses the "wash button". The "food button is just wood, not pink. Video Siu9CBQ2wnk Category:Episodes Category:Season 3